Monday's Child
by Gigawolf1
Summary: Seven days. Seven celestial bodies. Seven sins. And Seven Demon Lords. What exactly is the purpose of the Demon Crests that each Demon Lord holds?
1. Monday's Child

Monday's Child

Monday's Child

The digital world was a world filled with peace and harmony most of the time. The Royal Knights, Celestials, Digimon Sovereigns, Olympus Twelve, and numerous other unheard-of organizations maintained that peace, often on the orders of the legendary Yggdrasil. Almost every Holy Digimon spent their entire lives guarding this peace in one way or another. However, on this day, there was an Angewomon in the skies who was not concerning herself with maintaining the delicate balance of the Digital World. All she had on her mind on that moment was a certain Angel Digimon.

She made her way towards a dark region of the Digital World. The Celestials had received a tip from a reliable source that the Seven Demon Lords had a base in the region, and had sent a powerful MagnaAngemon to investigate. She had been told to check on his progress and act according to the situation. 'He may need some help soon' she thought as she flew. With that thought in her mind, she pushed herself to fly faster.

She arrived on a plateau where she had been told MagnaAngemon had set up camp while observing the region and watching for the Demon Lords. She looked around for a minute or two before spotting him hidden in a cave obscured by a few jutting rocks. Slowly she walked towards him, checking over her shoulder to make sure she had not been spotted or followed. As she entered the cave MagnaAngemon only gave slight notice to her entrance. She examined the cave, looking to see how it was furnished. As she expected, there was no sign of inhabitancy. Only Holy Digimon could handle barren living conditions, and even few of them could handle

'Even if this is a job, we should talk. After all, it's rude to do business with such a cute guy and not let him even get a chance to talk to me' she thought with a stifled giggle. She slowly made her way over to MagnaAngemon. He paid her no heed until she gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "So, anything happen yet?" He turned to her, moved her hand off of his shoulder, and replied "There's been no sign of the Demon Lords. Either they're not here, or they're up to something big."

She grinned. "That's horrible that they stuck you out here in the middle of nowhere looking for some evil Digimon that might not even be here. Even with me here, I doubt we can take them on. I've heard about a few of them, and they sound pretty nasty." She turned to MagnaAngemon and looked at his visor. "Which one of them do you think is the strongest? Which Demon Lord, I mean. Of the seven, which one scares you the most?"

He didn't respond immediately, and she figured he was mulling it over. "I think most of them are equally powerful. According to Seraphimon, Daemon leads vast armies which are led by Beelzemon, who himself is a demon lord whose skill with his guns and love of killing are second to none. Barbamon is manipulative and commands an army of his own, while the hulking beast Leviamon can consume one thousand Digimon in a single bite. Belphemon is known for his power to cause wide-spread destruction, and, most terrifying of all, the dreaded Lucemon Satan Mode, who commands both light and dark and cannot be matched."

Angewomon counted in her head the demon lords. "But that's only six. The seventh, I heard, is pretty dangerous." For the first time, MagnaAngemon chuckled. "You mean Lilithmon? I haven't heard much about her, but apparently she's not as destructive as the others. To be honest, I can't remember a single instance of her acting violently like the others. In fact, Lord Seraphimon told me she was by far the weakest." His face soon returned to its normal emotionless state. "But she's still incredibly dangerous. It's just that no one quite knows what she can really do. She just hasn't done anything incredibly horrid as far as anyone can tell."

Angewomon was about to speak when she heard a voice in her head. 'Oh, you've found another one? Why don't you ever just do your job like everyone else does? Do your job quickly or else the boss is going to be mad at you again.' In her mind, she scoffed the voice. 'I can deal with the boss the same way I deal with everyone else, even this guy. Don't worry your ugly giant head; he'll be taken care of shortly.'

She quickly turned towards MagnaAngemon and embraced him. MagnaAngemon, stunned, could only stand there as Angewomon brought her lips closer to his. She hesitated, smiled, and said "No, that's too good for you." She held out her hand and pulled off her gloved right hand. Finally MagnaAngemon noticed that, unlike other Angewomon, this one had her right side of her body covered instead of the left. "Nazar Nail" he heard, and then he felt only pain as the claws of Lilithmon entered his body, filling his blood with venom and tearing him apart from the inside.

_Monday's Child, Fair of Face_


	2. Tuesday's Child

Monday's Child

Tuesday's Child

Deep within the dark lands MagnaAngemon had been sent to watch over, there was a vast network of tunnels. No one could remember how they were made, as they had been there almost as long as the Digital World had existed. These tunnels had been home to many Digimon over the years, who hoped to find a home free of danger. Those that journeyed too deep into the caverns, however, found the exact opposite. Very few who dared explore the caves ever returned.

At the mouth of one of the less-traveled openings, a small Gatomon peered around anxiously. Deciding it was safe, she entered the network of caverns. She soon reached the reason why this particular entrance was rarely used; it had a sharp drop towards what some believed to be the lowest point in the Digital World. Some called it 'the pit' while others simply referred to it as Hell. Any Digimon who moved too fast would find themselves falling straight to the bottom. Taking a deep breath, Gatomon flung herself from the cliff face.

Partway through her freefall, her body shifted and became more humanoid. Her legs became long and white, while her arms became slender and as pure as snow. Blonde hair sprouted from her head as a helmet covered it. She had become an Angewomon who was perfect in every way, except for one; unlike most Angewomon, her right arm and leg were covered by white garments. 'Angewomon' flew down towards the bottom, eventually spotting her target. An eerie green glow, caused by a hidden light source, was hidden so deep within the 'pit' that one would normally see it only moments before they died from the fall.

The pure white 'angel' flew towards the source of this glow and found what looked like a sleeping koala wrapped in chains held in place by an alarm clock. To most, this sight would be one of calm serenity. For others, more versed in the knowledge of the ancient Digital World, the sight would bring pure terror, for this was the sleeping form of Belphemon. While in this state, he used almost no energy to do anything, not even stay alive. He drained data from all around him, tearing apart any Digimon who did survive the fall as soon as they came close to him. So close to the Demon Lord, 'Angewomon' could not maintain her form, and returned to her natural form. "I hate that drain thing of yours, Belphemon" said Lilithmon, slightly cross at no longer maintaining her previous form.

"I'm sorry" said Belphemon. Her face softened at this. "It's okay. I just like that form because it hides this" she said as she held up her disfigured right arm. "It's not like it's perfect or anything, so it's okay. Hey, I brought you a present!" Holding out her hand, she slowly drew together the data of the MagnaAngemon she had destroyed. She forced the data into the form of a sphere, and then presented it to Belphemon. "When you wake up, we can go destroy those Celestial Angels. Won't that be fun, Belphemon?"

'He doesn't want you to treat him like your child, you know' said a voice in her mind. 'Oh, not you again! He's tired and hungry. And besides, when in his Sleep Mode, Belphemon needs others to take care of him or he'll die because he's so lazy.' The voice chortled within her mind, sickening her. 'You want to know what he's really thinking? He's thinking "This stupid bitch only gives me the data that she doesn't want and think's she's being generous. She gets the Crest that lets her take the forms of others and I get the Crest that seals my power, so she looks down on me. First chance I get, she'll be one of the first I kill." He doesn't like you any more than he likes the rest of us.'

"Please stop arguing" said Belphemon. Lilithmon was taken back at first, but then realized that he must have been listening to the conversation as well. She thought about what she had heard, and realized that it was most likely true. In his Sleep Mode, Belphemon was too lazy to do anything. Not only would it be in his best interest to keep some of the Demon Lords on his side, but she doubted he could summon the energy needed to express his true thoughts. "Even if that's true, I still like Belphemon, and I'm still going to visit him as often as I can. And I promise I'll look for more data specifically for you." She leaned over and kissed Belphemon on the forehead. She left his cavern, heading deeper into the tunnels, and returned to her Angewomon form.

As she walked, the voice in her head returned. 'You do realize he doesn't care how nice you are, right? He's still going to kill you the second he doesn't need you any more. His Crest is the only thing guaranteeing that all of us will stay alive when he wakes up.' Her mind stopped for a moment before thinking 'Yes, I know.' She reached another large cavern and spread her wings, descending even deeper into the darkness.

_Tuesday's Child, Full of Grace_


	3. Wednesday's Child

Monday's Child

Wednesday's Child

Lilithmon made her way deeper into the catacombs after she finished her conversation with Belphemon. She had decided to speak personally to the boss, and to do that she needed to speak to another annoying Demon Lord. He had been put in charge of keeping track of the other Demon Lords due to the special ability his Crest granted him. Of course, she could have called him to meet anywhere most of the time, but he couldn't enter the caverns the Demon Lords called their temporary headquarters, and only one passage from his domain and this vast network existed.

Lilithmon hated this particular path, as it was always damp and wet. Do to certain living requirements for the very Demon Lord she needed to talk to, the area had to be this way, or else the Demon Lords would have one less member. She thought back to the last time all seven had been together; that had been so long ago that she was surprised she remembered all the others. Of course, since he continuously broke into the minds of others, she couldn't easily forget him. And she had been rather close to most of the others at one point or another.

A soft chuckle broke her thoughts. "So, you've come to visit me, have you?" Here, so close to him, the words seemed to be spoken rather than thought. She knew, of course, that there was no way he could speak, as his mouth would not allow it, and besides, this was a cavern that restricted his motions. "Lots of Digimon can speak without having the proper mouth shape to speak. Beaked Digimon in particular are a great example. Plus, there are far more Beast Digimon than Human Digimon, even if most organizations are made primarily of the Human Digimon. But you have no right to tell me to stay out of your head, Lilithmon."

She scowled into the darkness. "Hold your tongue, Leviamon. You may be able to enter the minds of others, but you know he wouldn't like you intruding on private conversations." Again the red beast laughed. "He also knows that, so long as I live, there is no such thing as a truly private conversation. Then again, if you were truly as close to him as you sometimes believe, he would have told you that his chambers block the powers of all the Crests."

This startled Lilithmon. She had not been told that anything could block the powers of the Crests, let alone that he had managed to create an entire chamber based on that principle. Leviamon waited for her to digest this information before continuing. "I'm not even the only voice in your head, Lilithmon. I can feel them, too. Everyone else kills, but you take them into yourself through your crest. All of them are running around in there somewhere, and so you're the only one who really can't tell when I pop in to visit you. The others know how to block me out, but you endure me anyway." She could almost see the grin on his face, mocking her.

"Whatever happened to the nice Leviamon who didn't try to make fun of everyone and just destroyed whole civilizations in a heartbeat?" returned Lilithmon. He was oddly silent after this, and she turned to leave. As she did, the voice of Leviamon returned, and she noticed before her a glowing symbol: The Crest of Envy. "I'm with them when they die. I hear their screams and feel their pain. I learn all they know as their lives flash before their eyes. I'm only now learning how to control it again. We're each associated with our Crests in the eyes of the defenders of this world. To them, I am nothing but the embodiment of Envy, always wanting what others have. Well, what they have is acceptance by all and a peaceful life where the only dangers are those who want to destroy everything." Lilithmon shuddered as she realized that she was on the giant mouth of Leviamon, and if she did not listen and understand what he said, he could kill her by the mere act of opening his jaws.

"But it's more than just the Crests that they associate us with. In the sky, the humans had gods with power like that of Yggdrasil. They saw lights in the sky, worlds like theirs but vastly different, and named them for those gods. They say I am like Mercury, who is Hermes, Odin, or Woden, depending on whom you ask. That is where my ability to reach into the minds of others comes from; the nature of each is similar, and so their data groups together. I am Mercury the Planet, so I am related to Mercury the God. Belphemon is like Mars, who in turn resembles Ares and Tyr. You are simply the Moon, no more." She felt him laughing quietly.

"Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Sun. Moon, Tyr, Woden, Thor, Freyja, Saturn, and the Sun. Seven Demons, Seven Crests, Seven Bodies. They say that seven is a lucky number, yet here we are, seven cursed monstrosities who wish to destroy the world. No one out there understands us, Lilithmon. Absolutely none of them understands us." She heard him growl slightly, and she became truly afraid. "When Belphemon wakes up, the seven of us will show them just how cursed we are."

She thought about this for a moment before moving to leave the cavern. Leviamon had said some interesting things, many of which had reached into her mind and threatened to drag her into the light. 'We will show them just how cursed we are,' he had said. By that, did he mean that they would end the world and be the doom of the Digital World, or did he really mean that they would be stopped and that there was no point in continuing?

_Wednesday's Child, Full of Woe_

AN: There are two versions of the poem, an original which has Wednesday's Child as Loving and Giving, and the newer version where Wednesday's Child is Full of Woe. In case you hadn't realized, the Demon Lords are perversions of the poem's words. Also, the link between the Demon Lords and their particular days come through the Celestial Bodies they are linked to; each relates to a day of the week (Moon Monday, Sun Sunday), and so I'm basing their powers on the Crests, Body, and Day related to each one.


	4. Thursday's Child

Monday's Child

Thursday's Child

Lilithmon made her way out of Leviamon's cavern, satisfied that he would not eavesdrop on her conversation with the boss. Of course, she couldn't trust any of the others, since all seven Demon Lords had made their names on deceit and destruction, but Leviamon at least was honest enough to tell you if he wanted to tear you limb from limb. Though he lacked the patience to do so, he had posed this threat upon most of the others at one point or another.

Her thoughts distracted her from her path, and before she knew it Lilithmon had entered a vast hall with a large throne at the top of a wide staircase. Immediately she turned to leave, but a voice held her. "Ah, Lilithmon. You rarely visit my humble domain anymore. Stay, so that we might make up for lost time." Sighing, she turned back to find what appeared to be a tall horned man in red robes. In this form, he could fool some Digimon into believing he was a less corrupted Digimon, and was known as Creepymon when wearing those robes that hid his form. Beneath them, however, he was Daemon, no matter how he tried to hide it.

Though the Crests of the other Demon Lords bothered Lilithmon, Daemon's Crest of Wrath disturbed her the most. While she took the forms of other Digimon, Daemon's Wrath could strike almost anywhere, and very few Digimon would survive its power wholly intact. Any attempt to guess how many had suffered at the hands of Daemon would be far too low. Like the others, Daemon had attempted to suppress his Crest on numerous occasions, but he alone had been able to seal it into another form for any amount of time.

So, she stayed to speak with him. She told him about MagnaAngemon, who Daemon had heard about. "A pity you found him before I did. I was hoping for a victim like that, you know. One of my lieutenants recently met an… Unfortunate fate, let's say. Needless to say, such a powerful Digimon would solve all the problems left by that power gap." He looked at her with his eyes, making her feel as though he could dig into her mind like Leviamon could. "So, what did you do with the data from our felled observer?"

"Oh, I gave it to Belphemon as a present. I hadn't given him any data for a while, so I felt it would be nice to give him some Holy Data. It's his favourite, you know." Daemon chuckled at this. "Last time he woke up, he told me he loves the taste of all data but doesn't really care for Holy Data. Maybe he changed his mind, or was just being nice." As far as Lilithmon could tell, he was smiling under his hood. To her though, it was much more likely he was frowning or preparing to rage at her. "Next time he wakes up, we'll find out for sure. We could just ask Leviamon, but he's annoying."

She laughed at this, and felt more at ease. For Daemon to be in a good mood was cause for celebration, but still she was slightly wary. 'No matter how happy he is, at any given moment he could go psycho on me and attack.' She sat there for a moment before getting up to leave. "Anyway, I have to talk to the boss, but once I'm done talking to him we'll pick up where we left off." Immediately she felt the temperature in the room increase tenfold. When Daemon gave someone an icy stare, their skin melted. Likewise, his anger, rather than seeming cold, made her feel like she would burst into flames if she didn't find a way to cool down.

"He has a 'job' he wants you to do, I suppose? Or do you want to earn some 'favour' with him? I could never quite figure out how it worked with you." A nearby torch burst into flames. "Are you a bitch, at the beck and call of your master? Or are you slut, looking for the next occasion to satisfy your urges?" Three more torches lit, raging fires above them. In the distance, Lilithmon heard a slight noise over the roar of the open flames, and she hoped that her salvation would be soon.

She knew what was coming, and prepared to change forms. "Answer me, Lilithmon!" As the voice of the enraged Demon Lord echoed through the chamber, the fifth and final torch lit in a small explosion. The five torches, connected by lines in the shape of the Elder Symbol, spread their fire from torch to torch, tracing the lines in the air. The complicated sealing spell would allow Daemon to stay as Creepymon while out of the lair, but while in the lair, its magic was close to his rage, and so was weakened. His Crest, part of which had been sealed within the Elder Symbol, was released back into Daemon, forcing away the robes and revealing his true demonic appearance.

Without his robes, Daemon was half man, half beast. Had Lilithmon not been terrified out of her wits, she would have realized that this made him a full demon. However, she knew she had only moments to protect herself from the inevitable strike, and so drew the power of a recently acquired Birdramon form to cover her body. "Evil Flare!" shouted the demon, and flames spread from his hands and mouth. They covered Lilithmon's body, burning at her flesh. Even though she had the form of Birdramon, and had the same resistance to normal fire, Daemon's flames were enhanced by his Crest, and as such did not obey the normal laws of fire.

She felt the body of Birdramon changing, being filled with the power of the Evil Flare. As the flames licked her body, she saw parts of herself changing from a bright orange to a dark shade of black. Before long, only Lilithmon's own natural resistance to dark energy had kept the body of Birdramon from becoming destroyed. While it would normally have not stood up to such power, it was now being transformed, as would stronger Digimon after enduring such a devastating attack. Not only did the Evil Flare cause incredible pain and almost always kill those below the Ultimate Level, but it would corrupt almost any Digimon who managed to survive it.

From the corner of her mind, Lilithmon heard the voice of Leviamon. 'He's here, get ready to escape!' Silently thanking the beast, Lilithmon began to force her data apart from that of Saberdramon. As she left behind the dark bird, she managed to descend just as an odd man on a motorcycle drove beneath her. She managed to land right behind him and held him tight as he drove up the stairs, then straight down and out of the hall. Behind them, Saberdramon succumbed to its injuries and reverted into a Digi-Egg. The actions of the motorcycle had not only saved Lilithmon, but had also re-sealed the Crest of Wrath by breaking the lines of fire, thus reverting Daemon back into his Creepymon form.

Blinking, Daemon looked at the Digi-Egg in the middle of the room. "Sorry, Lilithmon" he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him. Then he smiled. "Well, I guess Belphemon gets an omelette tonight! Lucky him!"

_Thursday's Child, Far to Go_


	5. Friday's Child

Monday's Child

Friday's Child

Lilithmon held onto the Digimon in front of her as though her life depended on it. Considering the violence that she had left behind, it very well might have. After a while, she dared to open her eyes. In front of her was the black jacket of the Demon Lord who had saved her life. This Digimon was Beelzemon, who was arguably the nicest Demon Lord in the group. Of course, those who were on the receiving end of his gunshots would always say he wasn't the nicest, except they were always dead after he was through with them.

The motor of Behemoth, Beelzemon's large sentient motorcycle, slowly died down. Lilithmon looked around and found herself in what she assumed to be Beelzemon's personal chambers. Unlike the others, which were illuminated only by extremely dim light or small torches, this chamber had actual sunlight streaming in through a small hole in the top. At least it appeared to be a small hole from where Lilithmon was standing. The opening itself was at the very peak, and the chamber roof appeared to be very high. She heard a sound below her and realized she was on a balcony high above the floor.

She walked over to the edge and found a sight that she had never believed could exist in the realm of the Demon Lords. Below her was a vast forest from which were the joyous cries of a number of what she immediately realized were small Baby and In-Training Digimon. Her mouth agape, she turned to Beelzemon as she realized that he had brought all of them down into the chamber without any other Demon Lord realizing it. Beelzemon, who led the front lines of Daemon's forces through his own volition. Beelzemon, who had deleted and absorbed millions of Digimon without a second thought and without any sort of order other that to 'have his way'. Beelzemon had created this Eden for all these young Digimon?

"Oy, Lilithmon! What's with you? Don't you know to thank someone who saves your life from a Demon Lord?" His words awakened her short-term memory, but everything she believed in that involved Beelzemon had just been shattered. She rarely felt regret when she killed, but she had believed she felt more emotions than any other Demon Lord. As if reading her mind, he attacked this belief. "Ya I know, it's a major shocker, ain't it? All of us feel something despite the Crests. Actually, Leviamon and I were thinking that it's because of them instead." In Lilithmon's head, a small voice spoke up. 'Why'd you bring me into this, you stupid soldier?'

Beelzemon either didn't hear Leviamon or ignored him. "The Crests fall into groups. I don't know if you noticed that or not. Yours and mine, for example, give us powers based on our crests. We can turn them on and off at any time we wish." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Then there's Belphemon and Leviamon. It may seem like Leviamon can control his Crest, and Belphemon gains a lot from his, but theirs really act in a negative-like way. Ya, they gain powers, but so what? Belphemon's stuck in that shitty little form of his that looks like a koala instead of a raging beast, which is what he wants to be. And no matter how much Leviamon uses your mind as his own personal peep show, he can't help it. In a way, he's as loose with his mind as you are with your body."

"Hey!" shouted Lilithmon. At the same time, she heard Leviamon thinking the exact same thing. 'Don't compare me to her, Beelzemon.' Beelzemon snickered. "Anyway, Daemon's Crest is sorta a mix. It lets him corrupt Digimon to serve him or strike them down. But, he can't help his temper tantrums. Once he sees even a little red, he's gotta kill something or else he'll be pissed until Belphemon wakes up. Even so, some tiny corner of his mind stays smart. He was the one who asked Leviamon to get me." 'He says sorry, too' interjected Leviamon. Lilithmon was shocked at the depth her fellow Demon Lords were showing.

When the Demon Lords had first been born, the occasional Digimon believed they still had some mercy. Those Digimon had since been wiped out by the Demon Lords themselves. Some small fraction of the original data remained, that much had been true; but it was deeply buried and hidden behind the Crest. Within herself, hidden under the power of Lust, there was still some slight hint of an Ophanimon. Just as within Daemon there was a Seraphimon behind the Wrath and a SlashAngemon behind the Greed of…

A cough broke her from her thoughts. "Am I missing something?" asked a voice to the side. In terror, she slowly turned her head to find…

_Friday's Child, Loving and Giving_

AN: I had originally put Leviamon as Loving and Giving, but changed it to Full of Woe due to his nature and his powers from his Crest.


	6. Saturday's Child

Monday's Child

Saturday's Child

Within the caverns of the Demon Lords, two Digimon walked side by side until one heard some voices from a less-traveled tunnel. Curious, he motioned for the Digimon beside him to follow, and the two headed towards the source. Not far down the path, he realized that this was the way to Beelzemon's chambers. Though he himself hadn't visited since they first moved into the vast network of caves, Beelzemon often headed down this path to enjoy his individual space. 'After all, he does officially work for Daemon most of the time.'

They reached the entrance to Beelzemon's chamber and found Beelzemon with his trademark Behemoth speaking to Lilithmon. He listened for a while before coughing to get their attention. "Am I missing something?" Slowly Lilithmon turned to face him. As she did, he saw a look not unlike fear on her face. Confused, he moved forward. "Barbamon" she whispered, almost as though horrified to see a fellow Demon Lord. The bearded Demon Lord regarded her with some interest before moving forward.

Instinctively Lilithmon and Beelzemon made to block Barbamon's line of sight. There wasn't a shred of reasonable doubt as to what Barbamon would do when he found out that there was a forest of weak Digimon just in front of him. While some Demon Lords had maintained at least some shred of their former selves, Lilithmon still had no clue as to whether or not Barbamon was more than a heartless killing machine. He was smart, there was no doubt about that, but there seemed to be no true emotions in the Demon Lord of Greed.

She looked beside him, at the hulking green figure that could barely fit in the corridors in most of the labyrinth. He had no mind to speak of as far as she knew. Boltmon existed only to serve Barbamon, but was apparently too stupid to allow out of his sight except in emergencies. Barbamon took his chance and burst past Lilithmon to see what she had been hiding. From above, he saw the forest. Within moments a diabolical grin broke out on his face. "So, Beelzemon, you have your own private hunting ground to feed your hunger? That's awfully cruel of you to not tell anyone else about this. What about poor Belphemon, who only gets to eat every so often? Not to mention poor Boltmon, who always thinks of me and leaves me some data? He's sure to be hungry, right Boltmon?" He turned to his green servant, who just stood there.

"Crimson Flame!" From the tip of Barbamon's staff burst a stream of fire that licked the canopy of the forest below. Screams of pain and terror burst from below as the Digimon who lived in peace and harmony until the attack were deleted instantly, their remnants floating momentarily unclaimed. After a few moments, the data floated upwards in a stream towards Barbamon. To her horror, Lilithmon realized that Barbamon, who was normally pouring through books, had reached his goal; he had devised a method to attack Digimon and absorb them from a distance with one motion, similarly to how Beelzemon's Crest Power worked.

"Leave my chambers now or I will blow your fucking head off." Beside Barbamon, Beelzemon held his Berenjena at his fellow Demon Lord. Barbamon opened his mouth to mock Beelzemon when he noticed a pale green glow from Beelzemon's third eye, where his Demon Crest was located. He thought better of mocking Beelzemon's Crest Power. He had seen it in battles countless times and studied its incredible power in an effort to mimic its effects. Though he had made great strides in that regard, as seen by the data stream continuing towards him, the power of the Crest of Gluttony was more powerful still. While he could only allow his attacks to have the forced absorption, the power of Gluttony allowed Beelzemon's attacks to break down data, regardless of how powerful the Digimon really was. Even if it didn't kill Barbamon, it likely would have caused him incredible pain and steal most of the data he had taken over the years.

Barbamon removed his hold over the data and allowed it to reformat into a cloud of Digi-Eggs. They rained down upon the burned forest, unharmed by their fall due to their tough shells. The data of the trees and various other plants also returned to their previous state, reconstructing the forest exactly as it had been mere minutes ago. Angry, he turned and retreated. Boltmon began to follow him but stopped just before passing through the entranceway. "Sumimasen, Beelzemon-sama. Sumimasen, Lilithmon-san." He then left, following Barbamon wherever he went.

'Wow, since when could Boltmon talk?' Lilithmon had never heard Boltmon speak in his entire life, and she had been there at his birth. He had been written off as a side effect of Barbamon's Crest of Greed, but now Lilithmon had to wonder if maybe there was more to the story. Both Boltmon and Barbamon were heartless, of that she was sure; Barbamon was brains and Boltmon was brawn. So, why did Boltmon seem polite and why was Barbamon powerful to take out an entire forest in one attack? Only two Demon Lords should have had that kind of power; one was Daemon, who was likely recovering from the use of his Crest, and the other was…

"Oh! I have to go talk to the boss!" Transforming into Angewomon once again, Lilithmon began to fly through the tunnels in search of her destination, wary not to run into Barbamon while in the form of an Ultimate who stood no chance against a Demon Lord and his Mega-levelled minion.

_Saturday's Child Works Hard for a Living_


End file.
